


The Extortion

by Merwin_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amoral Stiles, Blackmail, Chris Argent Needs a Hug, Dark Peter, Dark Stiles, Dialogue-Only, Extortion, M/M, Mentions of Child Pornography, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mixed Media, like age 16/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: When Stiles wants something, he gets it.No matter who he has to take destroy to get do so.Really, Chris never stood a chance.





	The Extortion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriscuitsandSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/gifts).



“I’m sorry Stiles, like I said before, I really can’t give you any weapons.”

 

“No, that’s not what I’m here for Mr. Argent. Could I come in for a minute, please? I need to show you something.”

 

“Sure, where do you— did you find something in your web searches?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You mentioned something about an online database the last meeting, I believe.”

 

“Oh. No, this has nothing to do with that. It’s about one of your files.”

 

“What? What file is— is that a video?”

 

“Let’s watch it, shall we?”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

"What is this?!"

 

"Hmm, well, I do appear to be naked. And terrified. Look, there are a couple of tears, even."

 

"What is- how did this- what the hell is this!"

 

"Well, it looks like you're in the possession of child pornography, and the information tag on the video shows that you filmed it on your own phone. In your own bedroom. Do you think I should have cried more? I think it looks rather convincing."

 

"What is the meaning of this!"

 

"I asked you rather nicely for a couple of self defense items, but you chose to refuse. This is me asking not so nicely."

 

"But I didn't- how did you-"

 

"It's not that hard. You're out of town often enough, and pickpocketing isn't as hard as it sounds. You really should upgrade your security, Mr. Argent. Someone with bad intentions might break in."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I'm glad you asked."

 

————

 

“What did you do to my computer?”

 

“Hello Mr. Argent, nice to see you again.”

 

“What did you do?!”

 

“You tried to delete it, didn’t you? Did you really think it would be that easy? Just hit one button and all your troubles will disappear? How naive.”

 

“I gave you what you wanted, what more do you want!”

 

“I would like for you to let go of me. Thank you. As for what I want, well, I’m not quite sure yet, actually.”

 

“What do you mean you’re not sure?!”

 

“Well Mr. Argent, the possibilities are vast. There’s not much you can really do to stop me now, is there? For me, the sky’s the limit. So I’d watch your step if I were you, before you really piss me off.”

 

————

"My my, whatever did you do to poor Christopher, darling? He looks positively terrified to be in the same room as you."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Peter. I didn't do anything."

 

"Didn't you? Just three days ago, Christopher could hardly keep his hands off of you. Now, he's barely a second from running away with his tail between his legs."

 

"Hmm, how about that. I didn't even notice."

 

"And then there's also the little matter of you suddenly showing up with a big enough arsenal to put down an entire town, something I'm sure not even the sheriff has access to."

 

"No, he does not."

 

"I will figure it out, darling, whether you tell me or not."

 

"I don't doubt that. Try not to ruin my fun, Peter."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it."

 

"We'll see. Now excuse me, I need to have a chat with Mr. Argent."

 

————

 

"You're a bit too obvious at avoiding me, Mr. Argent."

 

"What did you expect."

 

"Not much, but if suspicion falls on me, I'll take you down without second thought. Remember that."

 

"I'm not trying to-"

 

"No, you weren't. But Peter noticed, Mr. Argent. How long before he figures out what you did?"

 

"I didn't-"

 

"Do you think I care? Or that he cares? If I were you, I'd be more careful. It'll only take one call from me to bring you down."

 

"Yes, Stiles."

 

————

 

"Are you blackmailing Christopher, darling?"

 

"Obviously."

 

"Oh, I do like you."

 

"Most people don't, especially not after I have a talk with them."

 

"Do you think you can blackmail me?"

 

"Honestly? No. I'd have to kill you, but I don't think I'll need to do that, do you?"

 

"You aren't lying, you really would kill me. How delightful!"

 

"Back of the head or shotgun to the face?"

 

"Oh no, you misunderstand me, darling. I would never take your fun from you, you're much too interesting."

 

"I can frame you with Mr. Argent's crimes just as easily, Peter."

 

"You didn't...? Oh you naughty boy. I do like you!"

 

————

 

“Interesting attempt, Mr. Argent.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Stiles.”

 

“Your attempt to frame me for owning and using illegal weaponry, of course. Rather middle school of you. I expected more of you.”

 

“Well it obviously didn’t work, did it. Please leave me alone, Stiles.”

 

“No, I’m curious now. Why did you try to have me arrested, Mr. Argent? Especially when you would have known those charges would never stick.”

 

“I had to try something! I had a life, Stiles!”

 

“Had is the right word. Good luck. You’re going to need it where you’re going.”

 

“What do you mean? Stiles, what are you talking about? Stiles? Stiles!”

 

“Good night, Mr. Argent.”

 

————

 

"I need someone arrested."

 

"I can't just arrest someone. I need evidence to get a warrant for his arrest, and then more evidence, solid evidence, to bring them in front of a judge."

 

"I have the evidence, enough to land him in prison for quite a while."

 

"Did he actually- is it real- how did you come by this evidence, son?"

 

"Does it matter? I have it, and there is more on his computer and phone."

 

"Stiles... I can't just arrest innocent people."

 

"Can't you?"

 

"Stiles, please..."

 

"Look, John. The evidence is in place, I'm a perfect witness, and the judge and jury will find him guilty. The press and the jury will make sure of it. Now will you arrest him, or should I go to your deputies with some other evidence?"

 

"I... No, there's no need for that. Who am I arresting?"

 

"I knew you'd see it my way, dad. Chris Argent."

 

————

 

"Sheriff, this is ridiculous, I didn't DO anything!"

 

"Get in the cell, Mr. Argent. Your lawyer will be with you shortly."

 

"Sheriff, listen to me! I never touched him, I didn't do anything! I swear to you, I didn't-"

 

"Argent, do us both a favor and shut up."

 

"What? He didn't- how- are you-"

 

"Stiles is his mother's son, Argent. I hope you are correct in that your lawyer is the best. You're going to need it.”

 

————

 

"I never did anything!"

 

"Well no, of course not, you and I both know that. But the world thinks you're a pedophile, Mr. Argent. No one is going to believe a pedophile."

 

"They'll find the truth eventually!"

 

"They might, but that's not what you should be worried about. Prison is a dangerous place, Mr. Argent, especially for kiddie fiddlers. If I were you, I'd be more worried about your own continued survival."

 

"Why?! I never did anything!"

 

"Do you want the honest answer, or the one that will make you feel better?"

 

"I want to know why you went after me!"

 

"Well, to be honest? I was bored, Mr. Argent. And you were a challenging enough target. I think I'll go after Allison next, that should prove to be fun, no?"

 

"You stay away from my daughter! Stiles! You got me, stay away from her! Come back, Stiles! PLEASE! STILES!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to do! And also all done within a day, so if you see any mistakes, sorry!  
> Scream at me on tumblr, not you Sif, [here](http://www.merwin-me.tumblr.com/).


End file.
